


Letters and Doors

by basicallyadragon



Series: 2seung [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A lil bit angsty, M/M, There are no actual relationships in this, There is no cheating in this either, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, just unrequited and THE START OF SOMETHING NEW, just want to make that clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyadragon/pseuds/basicallyadragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two days ago, he had spilled his heart onto paper, writing everything that he felt about the object of his affections, Yoon Jeonghan, down. Two days ago, Seungcheol had visited Jeonghan's duplex at night and stuck the letter in his mailbox. Two days ago, Seungcheol pulled a ridiculously cheesy and romantic move, and hoped for the best. </p><p>That was two days ago, and Seungcheol had heard nothing from Jeonghan in reply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters and Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "Person A finds a note shoved into their mailbox and its a confession letter but they have no idea who it is. Person B realizes that they got the wrong house and instead confronts who they actually want to confess to. Person B is rejected, but ends up falling for Person A when they go up to their house to apologize."
> 
> Obviously, I took some liberties. 
> 
> I do plan on writing a continuation of this in the near future.

It had been two days and Seungcheol couldn't take it anymore. The suspense was killing him. He had to know. He would not be known as a coward and he would not shy away from reality. He would face it head on. 

Two days ago, he had spilled his heart onto paper, writing everything that he felt about the object of his affections, Yoon Jeonghan, down. Two days ago, Seungcheol had visited Jeonghan's duplex at night and stuck the letter in his mailbox. Two days ago, Seungcheol pulled a ridiculously cheesy and romantic move, and hoped for the best. 

That was two days ago, and Seungcheol had heard nothing from Jeonghan in reply. 

It didn't seem like Jeonghan was avoiding or ignoring him, though. He had tagged Seungcheol in a funny meme on Facebook the other day (along with some of their mutual friends) and had replied to a comment Seungcheol had made in the group chat they were all in. 

But no word about Seungcheol's confession. 

So Seungcheol made up his mind to go directly to Jeonghan. Maybe he just wanted to talk in person and didn't how to bring it up. Whatever the reason was, Seungcheol had high hopes as to what Jeonghan's reply would be. 

So today, he set out for Jeonghan's duplex. It took him a while, because he had only been there one or two times, including when he had dropped off his letter. 

Just as Seungcheol was walking up the pathway to the house, Jeonghan opened the door and walked outside and started gathering mail from his mailbox. Seungcheol waved and caught his eye. 

"Scoups, this is a surprise!" Jeonghan said cheerfully. 

"Well I just wanted to talk to you face to face."

"Face to face? About what?" Jeonghan asked with genuine curiosity. 

"About my letter...?"

Jeonghan's face showed no recognition. 

"My letter? I put it..." Seungcheol was finally hit with a key detail of the scene before him. Jeonghan had come out of the right side of the duplex. Two days ago, when Seungcheol had deposited his letter, he had put it into the mailbox of the left side of the duplex. "...shit. I put the letter in the wrong mailbox." 

Jeonghan chuckled. "My idiot, always making silly mistakes. What was your letter about?"

Seungcheol tried to pull himself together and get over the fact that he had dropped his love confession into a strangers mailbox, and also to gather the courage to say what he had written out loud.

"Well Jeonghan... It was about. It was about you. How I felt about you. Feel about you," Seungcheol starts. "Jeonghan, you are the most beautiful person I've ever met in my entire life and. And I couldn't resist but to fall for you. I'm in love with you Jeonghan. Would you do me the honour of going out with me?"

Seungcheol finished his spiel and took a deep breath, staring a the man in front of him. 

Jeonghan....

Jeonghan looked surprised, to say the least. 

Upset, to say the most. 

"Oh Cheollie. I. I don't like you like that. You're a great guy but. Not my type at all? And. Oh I'm sorry Cheollie."

Seungcheol sat in shock for a moment. 

He had... He had been so sure of his chances with Jeonghan. He has been so sure that his affections would be reciprocated. He had been so sure...

"I'm sorry, Seungcheol," Jeonghan repeated. When Seungcheol didn't respond, he grabbed the last of his mail and went back inside the house. Seungcheol stood in the middle of the porch, trying to process what just happened. 

Still a little out of it, he shuffled over to the left side of the house and knocked on the door. After a minute, the door opened, revealing a man with red-brown hair. 

"Hi, can I help you?" The man said.

"Um. Ya. I. I guess I accidentally put a love letter in your mailbox? And um. Sorry about that. It wasn't meant for you. Obviously. I don't know you. But um. Sorry. And. I'll take it if you haven't already thrown it out?" 

A small smile grew on the mans face.  
"Oh I was wondering who it could be from! Come on in while I go grab it." The man stood aside and gestures for Seungcheol to enter.  
"I'm Seungkwan by the way. Boo Seungkwan."

"Choi Seungcheol."

"Nice to meet you." Seungkwan lead him into a cozy, brightly lit sitting room before continuing on to the kitchen talking the entire time, loudly so that he could be heard from the other room. 

"I was confused by the letter because nobody I know could write anything like that. I don't think most of my friends even know how to spell "ethereal" let alone what it means. It really was a beautiful letter. You're very gifted with words, you know. I was very flattered to think that I had a secret admirer. Or at least, I pretended I had one."

Seungkwan entered the sitting room again with the folded piece of paper in his hand. Seungcheol hadn't moved an inch. 

Seungkwan slowly approached him and gently laid a hand on his shoulder, which snapped Seungcheol out of his trance. 

"He missed out you know," he said softly. "You're obviously an amazing guy. Anybody would be lucky to have you." Seungkwan spoke softly. 

Seungcheol looked into the others eyes. He didn't really know what to expect from the man he had accidentally confessed his love to, but the kind, talkative, charismatic man before him was a pleasant surprise.

"Thank you." Seungcheol said. 

The two started heading toward the door again. "No problem."

Seungcheol started back down the pathway to the street.

"Seungcheol!" Seungkwan shouted suddenly. 

He turned around to look at the other man leaning in the doorway. 

"I'm not nearly as good as you with words, but someone once said that when one door closes, another door opens. I hope you find that other door soon."

Seungcheol couldn't tell what made him say it, but he replied, "I think I'll find it sooner than I expect."

And the thing was, he didn't even feel like he was lying.


End file.
